Only The Strong Will Prevail
by kerri.powder
Summary: A remastered version of 'Who died and made you king.' Michael kicked Maria out of her Jetta but she never got a chance to called max or Liz to pick her up. Instead the FBI finds Maria and drags her off to the white room.
1. Chapter 1

Only the strong will Perivale

Written by RiaCola AKA Kerri Powder

Story description: I'm in the process of rewriting the whole 3rd season, a few episodes here and there. I hated the way it was told. This story is a remastered version of who died and made you king. Michael kicked Maria out of her Jetta but she never called max to pick her up. Instead the FBI finds Maria and drags her off to the white room.

"Did that just happen" Maria asked herself. _'Nacedo had it right. When somebody finds out, they should be eliminated_." A tear fell down Maria's cheek, Michael's words leaving a hole in her heart. _'You never shut up. Now get out_." He didn't mean it, she reminded herself, " _I can't leave you out in the middle of nowhere_!" she thought back to a simpler time went they were running off to meet Topolsky. Maria took a deep breath, "you always hurt the ones you love" she whipped her tear away.

Maria stood on the dusty side of the dirt road, where moments ago Michael had kicked her out of her own Jetta. She had never been afraid of him; he had always viewed himself as dangerous but never had she. "This isn't him, this isn't him, this isn't him." She kept repeating to herself. Her stomach was tossing and turning, something had been off about Michael the past few days, she just couldn't put her finger on what was wrong. It wasn't a week ago he thought they had gotten back together. Maria reached into her coat pocket for her cell phone, she went to punch in Max's number, but she'd never get the chance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Someone said from the shadows.

"Whose there?" Maria asked trying to find her voice, she took a few steps away from the direction the voce originated from. A tall figure appeared from the behind trees. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that blondie," Maria stood frozen in place she looked up at the dust trail that the Jetta had left as it had speeded away from only moments ago. 'Michael', she whispered, hoping he would turn around and save her one more time. 'Get ahold of yourself DeLuca, this is one mess your gonna have to get yourself out of.' She told herself.

"FBI?" She knew the answer already. He just nodded his head, she licked her lips.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the really hard way, I leave that up to you." The agent unclipped the holster, holding his weapon. Marias heart was racing "Well buckaroo, tonight your gonna earn your pay, I never do things the easy way…I like a challenge," she smirked. Didn't matter how much of an ass her former boyfriend was, she would buy him some time. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her in the opposite direction that Michael had gone. "MICHEAL!" she screamed, dropping her phone.

The FBI agent just smiled "Let the games begin," he chuckled. The agent jumped into his black SUV and the chase was on to catch the young blonde. Maria could hear the engine start and her adrenaline started to kick in full force, her heart felt as if it was going to explode right out of her chest.

"With all due respect sir, shouldn't we speed up and capture our subject?" Asked the agent behind the wheel. "Now where's the fun in that." He grinded wickedly. "Besides if our information is correct, and this girl is no threat and is simply is just an expendable pawn to our extraterrestrial friends, there's no reason we can't have a little fun with her, she's human." the driver only nodded.

"As you wish Agent Pierce." He laughed at the name.

"Please Agent Deansworth, Pierce was my brother, please call me Crowley." He corrected her.

So this is how I write I have no layout, no idea as what's to come. I just type and see what comes out on paper. If you my Roswell friends have any ideas or input, I would be happy to hear them, good or bad. I just ask that you're not too harsh, this is the first time I've written anything in almost 10-15 years, it's been a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Only The Strong Will Perivale

Written by Riacola AKA Kerri Powder

Chapter Two

A/N; I was so anxious to get my first chapter out that I didn't make it as long as I would have liked, normally my chapters will be about this length. In this chapter Liz is getting an uneasy feeling about Maria. Maria is hunted down by the special unit and wakes up in the white room. I would love to Hear from you guy, please review

Maria had been running for over an hour, her legs were beginning to feel like Jell-O. _'They sure are persistent little buggers_ ,' She thought. "I…(gasp)can't...keep(gasp)...this…up…much...(gasp)…longer," she said trying to catch her breath. She was running through an open field, thinking she could lose the special unit of the FBI, but they were determined.

"Time to take control and end this game." Crowley informed agents Deansworth.

"Sir?" she asked confused, _'He doesn't expect me to kill this girl does he?_ ' she asked herself.

"Hit her…just enough to stop her…don't kill her. I need the girl alive for the time being, I have big plans for this one," he added. Agent Deansworth knew better than to disobey orders. The back tires of the SUV spun shooting out clumps of earth into the night air as Deansworth floored it. Maria turned around and saw the SUV speeding toward her. "I see the game of cat and mouse is over," she prayed for some kind of miracle. Maria stood still, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Shit," she whispered. She's bracing herself for impact. Maria hit the car with a thug, rolling over the SUV's hood and hitting the cold hard earth with brutal force.

"Get her in the car," Crowley ordered as he walked to the back of the vehicle, to inspect the damages. He stood over Maria's battered body.

"She's ok, just unconscious," Deansworth reported.

"Let's make sure she stays that way, at least until we can get her back to our base." He knelt down and removed a syringe from his pocket and inject it into her neck. Maria moaned "Michael," Crowley smiled. "Afraid not my dear. Load her up and, lets head out." He returned to the vehicle, before stepping into his seat he turned around to Deansworth. "Agent," he spoke coldly. "There's no need to be gentle, just toss her in, she won't be waking up anytime soon." He grinned taking his seat.

"No, no I don't need any help, but thanks for the offer," she mumbled to herself. "This girl's way too light." Deansworth looked at her prisoner and felt guilty down in her heart. She knew this girl wouldn't last long, her body frame was far too small to be able to endure what Crowley had planned. She had seen the amount of torture he had applied on his past prisoners. "I hope your stronger than you look girl," she shook the pity for the small blonde out of her head; she had a job to do. She was under direct orders to protect her country and her planet.

It was late, near midnight and Max was playing nurse to Michael. After all he had nearly killed him earlier that night, at Isabell's and Jesse's apartment. _"_ I don't consider myself your boss _,"_ Max explained to Michael. He couldn't understand how hard it had been for him, to inflict that magnitude of pain on him, he was family. He hated being King, why couldn't Michael understand, what hurt Michael, hurt him. Why couldn't he understand that. 'Got it. It's been a suck day. Can I get some sleep?" Michael cut off Max's chain of thought.* bang* bang* there was a pounding on the door, both Max and Michael looked at the door skeptically. "Stay here, I'll get it." Max said leaving Michael alone. Max opened the door couscously.

"Liz?... What are you doing here? Its late, did you walk here?" He asked, he was ready to scold her on the dangers of walking around alone at this hour. He shook the thought from his mind, for the time being. ' _Now is not the time._ ' Liz looked behind Max and could see Michael leaning against his bedroom door frame. "Hi Michael," she waved. Michael grunted, he didn't have the patients to deal with her right now. He walked by her without so much as a word and headed towards the kitchen to grab an ice pack for his eyes.

"Can I have a word with you," she pulled on Max's arm.

"Su.." he started, but was interrupted.

"Outside!" Liz pulled him outside of Michaels apartment.

"What's wrong Liz?" He moved a few pieces of silky brown hair stands behind her ear.

"I see Michaels back to being…well...Michael." Max nodded at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, so what's so urgent that it wouldn't wait till morning? I know you didn't come all this way to talk about Michael's mood swings, that's Marias job." Liz just stared blankly at him with raised eye brow.

"Where's Maria, Max? Did Michael say anything? I thought they went out together, you sent them out together right? You found Michael, where's my friend Max?" Liz bombarded Max with questions. Max could have kicked himself, he had completely forgotten. "She wasn't there when I found Michael."

"We had a fight," Michael appeared from behind his opened front door, holding an ice pack to his eyes.

"What happened?" Liz sternly asked. She was tired of Michael hurting her friend and vice versa, lately she was constantly on Marias case about her actions when it came to Michael, and the way she treated him. Liz was being hit with some majorly bad vibes, she just couldn't pin point where they were originating from.

Michael flinched, not wanting to tell her the full story. He didn't feel like having his ass kicked a second time that night. He had been mean and cruel to her and he regretted it. All he did was stare blankly at Liz, picking his words very carefully. "Liz what makes you think somethings wrong to begin with?" Asked Max, turning her away from Michael.

"She isn't answering her phone."

"Soo she does that to me all the time," Liz turned her attention back to Michael. "No, that's what you do, to her." Liz closed her eyes trying to calm herself. "Sorry…. What happened Michael, what aren't you telling us?"

"We got into a heated fight"

"What else is new," Max mumbled.

"I said things I shouldn't of…things I didn't mean." Michael looked down, not making eye contact with anyone. "Not the real me at least. The old me, but not me me…. y'know?" He stuttered running a hand through his unruly mess of curls. _'What the hell, even I don't understand me,'_ he though. Liz nodded trying to follow what he was trying to say.

"You mean Rath," Max interrupted, Michael nodded.

"Whoever engineered you guys for this life, may have created backup plan. So that if something should have happened to Max then you would be equipped with Max's powers. That would explain the seal." Liz pointed to Michael's chest, the remains of the King of Antar seal. Maybe they also programmed you to advert back to your old self…Rath's personalities and leadership qualities may have locked away all this time, but when Max," she gulped. "…Died they resurface like an accelerated way of evolving perhaps." Liz brainstormed.

"Liz, not that I'm trying to side with Michael here, but if they had a fight, she's probably just at home blowing off some steam. Doesn't that sound more like Maria." Liz crossed her arms across her chest

"How about I pick you up tomorrow, and we'll go check on her. Besides, her mom would have called if anything was wrong right, if she hadn't come home?" Max explained trying to calm her nerves. "Your probably right." Liz looked up at Max and kissed him on the check. She side-glanced Michael and saw something, regret. She instantly felt bad for snapping at him. She knew he loved her friend, even if he didn't show it all that much. He proved it in actions not words, Maria had told her on multiple occasions.

"Come on Liz, give you a ride home." Max swung his arm around Liz's shoulders.

Michael watched them leave, it wasn't bad enough that he was still hurting from the activities of that night, but now the fear of the unknowing added to his burdens. _'Please,'_ he pleaded, looking up into the starry night sky. 'Let her be alright,' he prayed. He hated that they weren't linked as closely as Max and Liz. He wished he could still feel if something was wrong. He shook the negative thoughts from his head. 'She's fine, typical drama seeking Maria.' Michael thought to himself.

"Max is right, this is Maria were talking about, she'll be there at school tomorrow, giving me the cold shoulder until I apologized." He headed back to his room, leaving the nauseating love birds alone.

Maria groggily started to wake up, "Oh god did anyone get the license plate of that semi that decided to use me as a speed bump?" She said sitting up. "Oh my god," she hollered, she hurt within every fiber of her body. Falling back down to the white tilled floor, her voice caught in her throat _. 'I've never felt this…. broken…. well physically anywa_ y,' she laid back down on the ice cold floor. Pain erupted throughout her body. Her skin burned in several areas. Glancing around the room's white walls, white tiled flooring, then glancing at her ankle she saw that she'd been bound to the wall with iron chain bracelet around right ankle _. "The white room!"_ she gulped, she hadn't been there when the others rescued Max from the white room years ago, but she'd heard enough stories to know she was in big time trouble.

"Welcome Miss DeLuca…welcome back to the land of the living." He circled her like a vulture circled its prey. "We've been waiting for you." Maria was shaking inside with fear, praying she wasn't physically shaking, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he inflicted that kind of terror in her. _'Teflon …I'm made of Teflon,'_ She reminded herself.

"So let's get down to business. I've got to ask you though before we get started, why'd you run? Why would someone so young have reason to run from the FBI?" He rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Here's a theory, you wouldn't have…unless you have something to hide. So tell me, the truth will set you free." Maria just stared at him, not sure how to respond. _'If I say anything I self-incriminate myself.'_

"Am I under arrest Agent…. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" She played it cool for now. Crowley laughed, _'Does she really think this is my first rodeo'_.

"I go by Crowley…. the names Agent Crowley Peirce." Maria went white as a ghost ' _Pierce? Did I hear him right?'_ she asked herself. "Perhaps you knew my brother, Agent Daniel Peirce? "she shook her head no. He walked up and knelt down so he was face to face with Maria.

"Don't play me for a fool Miss. Deluca, it will only hurt you in the end." He sneered though closed teeth. Maria closed her eyes, taking everything in. "You're here for a couple of reasons, work with me and I'll work with you. Defy me, lie to me, and you'll never leave these wall...alive…or in one piece for that matter," he snickered. Maria looked at her soundings, white as far as the eye can see. ' _I'm not going to make it out of here alive period, might as well buy them some time_.' She looked down at her clothing, white scrub pants and top, with white slip on shoes, no laces. She looked Agent Crowley in the eye, 'No fear,' she told herself.

"Well, let's get this party started," she stared Crowley down.

A/N Wow look at me go, my fellow readers you have no idea how challenging writing is for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Only The Strong Will Perivale

Chapter 3

Written by Riacola aka Kerri Powder

After a sleepless night, Liz waited outside the Crashdown for Max and his cheval to show up. Lately she had been receiving flashes in her dreams of friends and family, etcetera. She didn't know what to make of them, they weren't normal dreams. Her dreams were always taking place in the future, she wasn't always present in the dream, all she would do was watch from the side lines. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, that Michael and Max were wrong. She hadn't said anything last night, but Maria had never avoided her phone calls or given her the silent treatment. Maria was more boisterous when it came to Liz. She thought back to some of the fights Maria and herself had shared.

" _God, you know, you're doing this for Alex, but you don't care whose life you screw up in the way," Maria shouted._

" _That's not true," Liz frowned._

" _Oh, it's not? How about Sean? Have you even thought about him for a second since he ruined his probation for you? God, I don't even know you anymore," Maria hollered walking away._

Max pulled up to the Crashdown while Liz was deep in thought. "Abought time," Liz smiled hopping into the passenger seat, she gave Max a peck on the lips. "Where's Michael?" She asked, assuming he would've tagged along.

"He was gone before I got up, he left a note saying he had some things he needed to take care of." Liz crossed her arms over her chest. _'Figures he wouldn't take this serious._ '

Max pulled up into the DeLuca residence, and the first thing Liz noticed was the Jetta was missing.

"Where's Maria's car?" Liz asked confused.

"It's still at Isabell's." Liz looked at him urging him to continue.

"Isabell drove us home last night," Max stated.

She got out of the car and knocked on the front door. She waited patiently and knocked again, nothing. Liz turned around and headed for Maria's bedroom window, and peeked in. Max got out of the cheval and followed her.

"She never came home." Liz's voice cracked, realization dawned on her.

"What makes you say that?" Max turned his girlfriend to face him.

"I love Maria, but she's a slob, her bed is made. Marias never made the bed a day in her life." She gestured towards the window.

"Maybe her mom made it."

"Maybe…. maybe not." Liz was hesitant.

"You-hooo, Lizzie is that you, darling," Liz and Max turned their heads to see Maria's elderly neighbor waving them over.

"Good morning Mrs. Vargo." Liz greeted warmly, always showing the utter most respect for her elders.

"I told you a long time ago to call me Hellen. Silly girl," Hellen looked over at Max and smiled. "Now whose is this handsome young man?"

"Hello ma'am I'm max"

"Well the names Hellen Irena Vargo, but you can call me Hellen." She winked at max, and stepped a little closer to him.

"You looking for Maria hon?" she turned her attention back to Liz.

"As a matter of a fact yea or her mom, have you seen Amy by chance?"

"Nope and you won't find either of them here. She left about 4 days ago on this big convention out in California. It's a big deal, the young'in said if she can pull off this convention that it will double her annual income. As for Maria I haven't seen her since yesterday morning." Liz bit her lip. "Nothing's wrong, is there?"

"No, No! I was just hoping to run into her. She was staying with a friend last night and I thought she'd stop by here before school, I'll see her there I guess." Liz tried to cover up, all she needed on top of everything else was Maria's nosy neighbor alerting Amy.

"I see," Hellen brushed her white curls out of her eyes. "Maria's quite popular this morning, isn't she?"

"Pardon ma'am?" Max asked.

"What do you mean?" Liz further asked.

"Well that boyfriend of hers, let me tell you Amy is always bragging about that fella. She might not show it, but she is very proud of that young man." Max and Liz exchanged looks of disbelief, sure they both new Amy like Michael enough. He had been there for Amy and Maria during the passing of their friend Alex. "Good lord, all I hear is Michael fixed this, Michael did this, and Michael did that. She has a great deal of respect for him. Anyhow off subject, He was here earlier looking for her too." She concluded.

"Michael? Hellen nodded. Liz smiled and looked at max, _'he does care.'_

"Well you two run along, and get to school. Yous need to get a proper education." She shooed them along slapping max lightly on the real and winked at him. "Ya'll come on back, and visit sometime soon."

"Will do, thanks…. Hellen." Liz waved goodbye. Max and Liz got back into the car.

"Ooow what was that for?" he asked, pretending her little punch hurt.

"What was that for? That was for not trusting me. Something is wrong, I can sense it." She looked out the window, she would never be able to live with herself, if something had happened to Maria and she had done nothing to help, knowing in her heart, her friend had needed her.

"You know what you can be thankful for?" Max smirked over at Liz, she just lifted an eyebrow. "Your name could be Hellen Irene Vargo, your initials could be HIV." He said, Liz stared laughing, ' _Oh that poor women_.'

Michael played with the silver rings on his fingers, leaning against his bike in the school parking lot. Ever since last night he'd feared for Maria's safety. His instinct told him to run, to find Maria, but he was always running off and thinking later, it was a process that normally landed him in a heap of trouble. "Come on Maxwell, were the hell are you." He climbed back on his bike.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret." Michael whipped his head around, to come face to face with Isabell.

"What, college too hard or can't you just get enough of this place." He smirked.

"Typical Michael, can't deal with your emotions so your advert back to the classic art of sarcasm." Isabell replied, Isabell could always read him. "We're all worried about her, and I promise you, we're going to get to the bottom of this." She grabbed his arm to get his attention. "together."

"How'd you know?"

"Liz just called," she held up her cell phone. "They're on their way here."

"She is not here," he avoided eye contact, Isabel nodded. Maria and Michael shared a profound bond, even when separated. The love they had for each other was overwhelming. Even after dumping her Spaceboy, Maria expressed to Michael she still wanted him in her life.

Isabell's phone rang "You guys almost here? Yeah he's here with me…. alight…alright we'll meet you there." She walked toward her own car. "Hop in Michael, we're headed back to your apartment, the king has spoken." She tried lightening the mood, but then remembered the events of last night and by the look on Michaels face knew it was still a sore subject.

"Oh yea, shall we wait or, all bow down now." Isabell stopped dead in her tracks. Her blood boiling inside of her. "This has nothing to do with him being king. We are following him cause he's trying to figure out what the hell happen to your 'on again off again girlfriend'…you know the girl you supposedly love. Which I would think would be your main concern. So if you'd be so kind as to putting your pity party on hold, could you haul your ass into that car." Isbell bellowed out, she took a deep breath calming herself.

"Yes, mein fuhrer," Michael muttered, cowering into her car, with his tail between his legs so to speak. _"Damn she's scary, don't look into her eyes Guerin, you might just turn to stone."_ He thought to himself.

Isabel got into her car smiled Michaels way, while starting her car. "It's a 20 minuet drive to your place, or at least it's going to be." She looked Michael up and down while grinning, she was proud of herself, sometimes being thought of as a Nazi was empowering. "Get comfortable," Michael nodded. "Oh and Michael, Jessie told me about last night," Michael froze. "I'm going to let you off the hook for now, you're going through enough, however this conversation is far from over." She smiled, she knew Michael was afraid for Maria, but she refused to jump to conclusions at least until they had evidence there was a problem. They'd know soon enough, she pulling out of West Roswell High School and headed toward Michael's.

Maria winced as another current of electricity flowed through her body, she was in an electric shock therapy session. Crowley was using it as a shock collar, like she was some dog. Whenever she refused to answer or didn't give him the information he wanted, he activated the machine.

"What kind of powers do your friends have?" Maria bit her lip, and said nothing, she'd done good so far, hiding the pain and fear. She was trying to be a stonewall, after all she had the best teacher in that department. Her former boyfriend was the king on emotional shut down, and she was partially to blame for that. _'I'm soo sorry Michael,'_ she thought. _'What the hell is wrong with you DeLuca, he had given everything up for you, and how do I repay him… I leave him. Knowing he already had abandonment issues…. stupid, stupid… when he stayed here for you._ " She screamed at herself, her heart broke. She would never be able to make amends. She would never feel the safety that his arms around her provided, the warmth of his kisses and all for what, to pursue a career in singing ...damn it all to hell. To hell with singing, to hell with the FBI, to hell with it all, Michael was enough. How could I believe otherwise, Billy put these ideas into her head _. 'he better hope our paths never cross again.'_ Crowley smiled, he could sense an inner battle within Maria, she was ready for the next step.

"Okay enough of this, sit her up," Crowley ordered the doctors in the room. He walked over to a white panel and shut off the lights, he fondled a remote in his hands. A projection appeared on the wall. "You know my brother found a very effective way of reaching Max was to remind him how human he really is. There's no doubt your completely human, this strategy may however have the effect we're looking for you to. Let's test it and see shall we." He clicked a button on the remote control. "You have feelings," Snip bits of Amy and Valenti showed up. They were sitting together on a love seat, smiling and laughing…Click went the remote again. "Emotions, "pictures of Jessie and Kyle appeared, playing pool completely focused on the game.

" **Stop it!** " Maria cried, she missed them all, it hadn't even been 24 hours yet…Click.

"Friendship," clips of Liz, Isabell and, Max appeared. They were playing Monopoly at the Evans. Maria could see Isabell was wining, probably cheating, she thought to herself. Crowley knelt in front of her and watched her, he desperately wanted to see her reaction to the next clip…. Click… "And love," Maria took a deep breath, Michael appeared on the screen, he was out of breath from lifting weights at his apartment. He took a towel and whipped his forehead free of sweat.

" **ENOUGH**!" Maria screamed, "there's that raw emotion we're looking for." Crowley turned Maria's chair towards him. "You don't want to cause him pain do you?"

"No, no, no more!" Maria shook her head franticly, the reality of her situation was beginning to set in, she was alone in this.

"I'm going to show you something, it's all virtual, but has enormous possibilities of becoming reality…watch" …Click… He grabbed Maria by the chin forcefully turning her face toward the screen. It displayed Maria's body, black and blue. She was on the floor of the white room, the cold hard floor. Blood splattered across the entire room, all of it hers. Michael came busting through door to find her body. " **NO! NO! NO!** " He screamed in agony, holding her against his chest, rocking back and forth, covering himself in her blood in the process. He smoothed her hair away from her face. Marias eyes were glazed over her chest no longer rising and falling. Michael screamed her name over and over again. As men in white coats came in to take him away.

" **You bastard, ahhhhhh**!" she screamed. Not know her own strength her adrenalin kicked in and broke free of her restraints, and landed a punch to the side of Crowley's face, taking him by surprise.

"How do you think this is going to end, little girl!" He grabbed her wrist nearly breaking them in the process, and restrained her once more. Maria couldn't speak she was at a loss for words.

"Look what they took away from you." He clicked the last slide…Click… It showed Alex playing his guitar, her, Liz and Alex hanging out, around 4th or 5th grade. Alex dead body as medical assistance arrived, the next set of images is what would haunt Maria for eternity. Maria couldn't stop the tears anymore; she was beyond hysterical. Alex dead body from the car crash. Blood covered the Oldsmobile of his as his lifeless body scattered across the front seat. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF, AAAAHHHH" she screamed, jerking her body every which way.

"I'm going to leave you alone to reflect on," he waved his hand to the wall where images of her loved ones once were. "All of this, well talk later." He walked out of the room, he could hear her incoherent screams through the hallway. He rounded the corner into his office. Crowley closed the door.

"Sir?" Deansworth asked, "Is everything ok in there?" All Deansworth could hear were Maria's screams and constant cries.

"Believe it or not agent, this is exactly what we wanted to happen." He smiled a toothy grin.

"If you say so sir," Deansworth leaned against the desk.

Agent Crowley was working on the next step they would take. Maria had suffered hours of toucher at his hand. Her screams had died down, probably going hoarse after her constant cries.

"We're sure, she not alien sir? She's holding up better than expected." Deansworth commented.

"Relax agent, when I start to panic, you may start to worry. Until then, I don't want to hear another word of doubt escape your mouth. Do we understand each other? Besides we checked her blood already, a little abnormal, but nothing to concern yourself with."

"Yes sir, my apologies"

"if I wanted someone to break easily, we would have swiped the ex-sheriff's son or Mr. Ramirez. But opportunity struck with Ms. Deluca. Now let's get back to our patient, don't want her getting lonely do we?"

"No sir," she followed him like a good little solider.

Maria pulled on her restraints with all her might, she had been strapped to a gurney. "How long have I been here?" she asked herself, she kept staring at the door that her captors had exited through. She wanted to free herself, but more than anything she wanted Michael to blow that sucker off its hinges and rescue her.

"Maria, Maria, Maria, your self-control is refreshing, such loyalty. However, it's time to get serious." Crowley taunted. "Tell me about Max, Michael, and Isabell. I'm not asking anymore, I'm demanding." He stepped to the side of her gurney and took a handful of blonde hair pulling her up to his face, ignoring her cries of pain. "Things are only going to get worse miss. Deluca, make things easier on yourself, just talk!" He slammed her head back down.

"You're gonna be sorry, he's going to… "Maria couldn't catch her breath she was so scared.

"What was that? You were going to say, he's going to what kick, what my ass." Maria shook her head no, "Then, pray tell, what. "

"He'll kill you for what you've done." She screamed, it wasn't a threat. Even broken up Michael was very protective of her and if he found out what he'd done to her, there was no doubt in her mind, he'd kill this man.

"You mean Mr. Guerin? My dear, I don't think so. You see, if by chance he does come for you, my agents will capture him. If you thought what we've done to you was bad. Just wait till you see what we have instore for any of them." Maria shook with fear, not fear of her own life but Michaels. She had wanted him to save her, but she didn't want him to endure the pain she had. _'Please God keep Michael safe and far away from here.'_ Maria cried herself out, tears streaming down her face as the toucher continued, so much for being a stonewall, she thought to herself as she passed out.

Michael and Isabell were the last ones to arrive, Michael walked into his apartment and took a seat on his couch and glared. "What next?" he looked to Max. Everyone was there, Kyle, Valente, Max Liz, Isabell, and Jessie. Everyone had someone except him.

"We need to retrace out steps. To do so, we need you to fill in a few holes, that none of us seem to be able to fill in. That's where you come in Michael." Liz explained softly, sensing the distress Michael was feeling.

"Last night you and Maria left here, together right?" Liz asked Michael, he nodded. "Okay, you took the Jetta, correct?"

"Yea," he mumbled.

"Where did you go? When did you last see Maria?" Max inquired, standing alongside Liz.

"Alright, let me just say this first. I'm not proud of my actions, I was speeding to Isabel's and Maria and I got into a…. disagreement like always. This time I was way outta line. I wasn't myself, to make a long story

short, I pulled over by the…. And told her to get out. I then headed over to Isabel's and Jesse's apartment alone. That was the last time I saw her. If anything happens to her…. it's my fault, I don't know what I was thinking." Michael looked down at his hands not being able to face the looks he was receiving. Liz was speechless, her mouth hanging completely open.

"ARE YOU FREAKING SEARIOUS! let me get this straight you left the women you "SUPOSILY" love, deserted in the middle of the night all by herself...what the hell Michael!" Liz was practically screaming.

"Liz calm down," Max tried to quiet her but she pushed him aside.

"You've done some pretty stup…" Isabel stopped mid-sentence, when felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Jesse.

"Stop it, all of you. Now is not the time, to be pointing fingers." Jesse pointed out, he himself was not a fan of Michael, considering he had almost killed him less than 24 hours ago.

"Michael can you take us back to the place where you left Maria?" Max intervened. "Isabell, Jesse, I want the two of you to stay behind. Isabel, try dream-walking Maria, see if you can get into her head, find out where she is, see if she's okay."

"I can't." the blonde stated.

"Why not?" Asked Max, surprised by his sister's reply.

"Well it's not that I don't want to. I promised her a long time ago, I would never do that to her again, she freaked." Max place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to have to break that promise Iz, were running out of alternatives. "Isabell just nodded.

"Michael do you have a picture of Maria that I can use?" Michael just looked at her like, duh. He pulled open a draw full of pictures of his little spit fire.

"Take your pick." He crossed his arms over his chest, he glanced around the room everyone was staring at him. "What?" he snarled.

"We just never took you for a sentimental type is all." Kyle injected into the unconformable silence.

"Shut it Budda boy, it's sweet Michael, these will be very helpful." Isabel smiled, it was this side of Michael that was rare and most heartwarming. He really was a caring individual; he just didn't like to let it show too often. She sorted through the pictures for a few minutes, she landed on one _, 'Max must have taken this one.'_ Maria was curled up on the couch while Michael was overly engrossed into the TV, watching a hockey game most likely. "Perfect, this one will do nicely."

"Valenti, Kyle, why don't the two of you head off to Maria's house, if she ends up coming back she'll either go there or here. This way there is someone at each location." Max ordered.

"Plus, it won't draw attention to anyone if it's you at Maria's," Liz added, the ex-sheriff was a regular at the DeLuca household.

"We'll be in contact; Liz, Michael, lets head out." Max headed toward the door. Max was beginning to share his girlfriend's fears; he wasn't sure what they would find at this location, but he was afraid of what he didn't know. Truth be told, he was actually scared and the vibes that Michael was sending, he was too. With all the information they knew could only think of two possibilities on Marias whereabouts and both made his blood run cold. The FBI or their enemies, neither would be reassuring.

 **A\N:** I want to thank everyone for their support, I hope your enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I want to give a special shout out to my baby brother, who proofreads this story. Even though he has no idea who any of these characters are, and to one fellow Roswell candy writer, 9loveletters9, who has encouraged me to write and keep writing, Thank you.


End file.
